OhioRawr
OhioRawr''' is a unique region of USABall, being one of America's children.''' History OhioRawr was not unified for a long time. The origins of native American tribal balls such as Shawneeball, Huronball, and Wyandotball all trace back here. The region was first unified by Iroquois Confederacyball around the time of European colonization, when Englandball and Netherlandsball pushed Iroquois Confederacyball out of New York in the middle of a war for trade and clay. To end this war, Iroquois Confederacyball traveled into the region of which they named "O-hee-oh" to gain fur. With guns, Iroquois Confederacyball pushed the natives out of Oheeoh, even though the people of the region continued to live there. The clay became part of USABall's Northwestern Territory upon recognition of relevance after the American Revolution (known as the American war of Relevance to British people) . In 1818 OhioRawr (like a "Ohioball") became a state. Origin of unusual shape The origin of the unusual shape dates back to the American Civil war, where OhioRawr was put in charge of cavalry and artillery. OhioRawr was not its unusual character at the time; in fact, OhioRawr was a normal stateball who could talk and act like any normal state, and was heavily opposed to slavery, making OhioRawr hated by Confederateball. In the later years of the war, OhioRawr was nearly killed by Floridaball in a cavalry charge. Due to a lack of proper medical care at the time, OhioRawr remained in a bad state. OhioRawr did not recover until the 1880s, but, since then, has its unusual shape and personality, with a tendency of acting like a dog. OhioRawr has also suffered from mental retardation and pennant syndrome, and OhioRawr's only sympathizer is NepalRawr, the only other countryball with an unusual shape excluding Israelcube and Kazakhbrick. Relationships * USAball- Ohio's Father who tries to make sure Ohio fits in with the rest of the lower 47 stateballs (Ohio, being a pennant) just fine. * Japanball- Ohio's good friend who often watches anime with Ohio. Ohio sure loves some anime, but avoids hentai. * NepalRawr- Ohio's best friend who sympathizes for Ohio's pain and gets along perfect with Ohio. Some say that the two are even in love. * New Yorkball - Gets along pretty well with Ohio, but occasionally the two fight over Cayahoga Falls, a region that helps Ohio gain monies off of tourism. Ohio states the region is part of Ohio's economy, New York, on the other hand, thinks he has ancestral claims to the area. Little does he know Pennsylvaniaball denies this. * Floridaball and Georgiaball- Despite causing life-changing injuries to Ohio, the two were not able to kill Ohio, and thus the south died. The two mock Ohio with every opportunity they get. "The yankee devil killed the south!" Explains Floridaball. * Indianaball- We support each other in the war against Wolverines! * Wannabe Football Players: FILTHY LITTLE IDIOTS HAHAHA TOLEDO OHIOAN CLAY REMOVE WOLVERINE HAHAHA OHIO STRONK Other Info Gender: Male Statehood date: March 1st, 1803 Can Into Space: Hell yeah! Category:Non-ball Shaped. Category:Burger Category:Juden-Kebab Removers Category:Stateballs Category:Rawr Category:United States Category:USAball Category:USABall